Jack Reacher Accomplices
Reacher has worked with numerous people throughout the series, some reluctantly, others out of necessity, and some due to simple attraction. Pre-military era *Jill Hemingway, age 34 according to a police transmission, was a suspended FBI agent operating freelance in New York during 1977. She had been investigating the criminal activities of a New York mobster, Croselli but her investigation had been shut down and she had been suspended, pending review as part of a deal cut by Croselli with the FBI. She had since tried to unsuccessfully bring Croselli down by getting him to boast of his crimes on tape. She admitted that bringing down Croselli had become somewhat of an obsession for her, stating "Croselli burns her up." Hemingway is described as a thin, pale, nervous, blonde woman and she teams up with a nearly seventeen year old Reacher in the novella High Heat to incriminate Croselli. She suffered from heart-related ailments and she died near the end of the story due to a heart attack after having accomplished her goal. Reacher commented, "She died young, but she had a smile on her face." Military era *Elizabeth Deveraux, late 30s, is a former Marine serving as a county sheriff in Carter Crossing, Mississippi in 1997. She appears in The Affair, where she tacitly condones Reacher's highly illegal ways of getting rid of some unsavory characters. She was a potential lover for Reacher, as they had sex several times, but ended up drifting apart. *Karla Dixon, age unknown, possibly late 30s is a forensic accountant; formerly a Major in the Army and part of Reacher's 'Special Investigators Unit', which he formed and led in the 90s when he was CO of the 110th MP. They are reunited in Bad Luck and Trouble and secretly rekindle an affair, which they regret not starting back in the Army. She is described as 'dark, very pretty, comparatively small' and slim. She is extremely good with numbers and shares Reacher's fascination with mathematics. *General Leon Garber, retired U.S. Army, was Reacher's former commanding officer, mentor and close friend. Father of Jodie. He risked his life to help Reacher in Die Trying, and willed him his house, as his daughter is wealthy, didn't want it and already owns her own New York City home. He also appears in The Enemy and The Affair, and (through his funeral) in Tripwire. *Jodie Garber-Jacob, 30, is the daughter of General Leon Garber. She met and fell in love with Reacher when she was 15 and was off-limits to him. In Tripwire, she is divorced, using her married name, working as a corporate attorney and reunites romantically with him after her father's funeral. She and Reacher lived together in New York City and upstate New York in Leon's house which was left in his will to Reacher, his surrogate son. She is mentioned in Echo Burning as having moved to Europe. She appears in Tripwire, and The Visitor ("Running Blind" in the United States). *Eileen Ann Hutton, age unknown, is a Brigadier General in the Army's Judge Advocate General's Corps. She and Reacher had a relationship prior to, and featured in, One Shot. *Dominique Kohl, 29, was a Sergeant First Class on the way up and assigned to Reacher's unit when he was a captain in the Army. She appears in Persuader, where Reacher remembers the events that lead to her death ten years earlier. Kohl is mentioned again in Personal, when Reacher partners with a woman who reminds him of Kohl. *Stan Lowrey, late 30s, is a member of Reacher's old 110th MP unit. He is handsome, youthful, and full of energy. A kind of man that gets the job done. He appears in Bad Luck and Trouble and The Affair. *Duncan Munro, late 30s, is a member of Reacher's old 110th MP unit. He appears in The Affair. *Frances Neagley, late 30s, is a partner with a successful private security firm, and former Army Master Sergeant and Military Policeman. She is of medium height, slim, and has dark hair and eyes. She spends large amounts of time in the gym and has a purely platonic relationship with Reacher. However, in Night School (2016), NSA senior Deputy Marian Sinclair notes Neagley's attraction to Reacher, and her refusal to sleep with him. Reacher points out that Neagley has haptephobia, "A fear of being touched." When Sinclair asks if the condition is as a result of assault, Reacher responds, "She says she was born with it." Her demeanor suggests that she could be considered a female counterpart to Reacher. Rarely impressed, Reacher describes her as sometimes scary. She appears in Without Fail, The Affair and Bad Luck and Trouble, Night School, and Small Wars and is mentioned in Never Go Back. The first page of Bad Luck and Trouble includes a dedication "For the real Frances L. Neagley", who won a Bouchercon charity auction for the naming rights to a character. *Dave O'Donnell, late 30s, is a member of Reacher's old 110th MP unit. He appears in Bad Luck and Trouble. He is "tall, fair, handsome, like a stockbroker...carries an army blade in one pocket and a pair of ceramic brass-knuckles in the other." The ceramic knuckles are made from a composite stronger than steel, harder than brass and gets past any metal detector. He is meticulous, doesn't mind paperwork, and is usually underestimated because he looks like a white-collar office worker. *Lieutenant Summer, 25, is an African-American Lieutenant in the Army Military Police. She is cute, petite and slender, and appears in The Enemy. She is Reacher's accomplice throughout the novel and they have a brief relationship. She is promoted to Captain at the end of the novel. Post Military Era *Alice Amanda Aaron, an attorney, appears in Echo Burning. *Michelle Chang, an ex-FBI agent turned private investigator. Appears in Make Me. *Susan Duffy, appears in Persuader. *M.E. (Mary Ellen) Froelich, a Secret Service Agent, appears in Without Fail. *Carmen Greer, a woman with an abusive husband, appears in Echo Burning. *Lisa Harper, another FBI agent, appears in The Visitor (Running Blind in the United States). *Holly Johnson, an FBI agent, appears in Die Trying. *Detective Theresa Lee an NYPD Detective, appears in Gone Tomorrow. *Casey Nice, 28, described as having "blonde hair and green eyes and a heart shaped face"67 is a CIA analyst lent out to the State Department. She reminds Reacher of Dominique Kohl and he sees her as a "young, fit woman in the peak of condition, lean, smooth, somehow flexible and fluent and elastic". She is shown to take anti-anxiety medication and shares a platonic relationship with Reacher. Casey was born and raised in downstate Illinois, is a graduate from Yale University and has a distinct American accent which is exploited by Reacher68 when she accompanies him to London in Personal. *Lauren Pauling, appears in The Hard Way. *Helen Rodin, only appears in One Shot and in the live action movie Jack Reacher based on the book. *Officer Elizabeth Roscoe, 30, is a Margrave, Georgia police officer in Killing Floor. *Julia Sorensen, 47, teams up with Reacher in A Wanted Man. *Susan Turner, the Commanding Officer of Reacher's old unit, appears in 61 Hours and Never Go Back. *Vaughan, exact age unknown, is a police officer in Hope, Colorado. She appears in Nothing to Lose. Category:Backstory